Strange people and strange things!
by Celeste Wilkens
Summary: Part one of a long series!
1. Default Chapter Title

By: Sabrina Wilkens E-mail me! Sabrinawilkens@girlslife.com My web-site: http://www.gurlpages.com/writing/me-i/index.html Please visit this one!!!! 

I sat on the train, very frightened. What would happen when I got there? 

Lupin had asked me to go here. "Come on! Cele, is you don't go, who will?" he pleaded. 

"I don't know Remus!" I told him. 

"Harry needs you! We have to keep the truth secret!" Remus said. "Alright! I will go!" I gave in. 

I am Celeste Donohue. Remus has been my boyfriend for what seems like forever. Lily and I were friends way back when we went to Hogwarts. I was god-mother of Harry and, of course, Remus and I were god-parents of Lei. I guess I should start in the beginning. It was a cold, rainy night. Remus was at my house, spending the night. He fell asleep on the couch and woke me up when the call came. 

"Cele? I think you should take this phone call," he whispered. 

"Oh, all right!" I said. I stood up and walked over to the phone. Sirius was on the other line. 

"James and Lily are dead, Cele! They are dead!" he cried. 

"What???" I asked. 

"Voldemort killed them!" he cried. 

"Oh, Sirius!" I cried with him. "Hagrid has Harry, but I can't find Lei. I think she might have died. I don't see her anywhere!" he told me. 

"I'll be right over." 

Remus and I drove through the rain, to house. I could hear cries in the living room. 

My stomach quivered when I saw Lily and James. Or what you could say was left of Lily and James. Sirius was in the nursry, walking through piles of rubble. "She is here," he whispered. The little toddler with red hair was lying down in a bed. I noticed a scar on her cheek. It was distinct and was in the shape of a star*. 

"Oh, Remus!" I said. Remus hugged me and I picked up the infant. 

"I know, I know," he told me. 

"What will we do?" I asked. 

Remus flew as far away as he could. He left Lei in Australia, where she was raised by the Litocks, a famous wizard family. Lei was to lead a different life. 

Please read the other story that is just out. It is through Harry's thoughts! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Email sabrinawilkens@girlslife.com 

Webpage: http://www.gurlpages.com/writing/me-i/index.html 

Harry Potter looked at a smiling Hermione Granger. She was preparing to board a plane that would take her to Mercurirs, a wizards school in New York, in the United States. They were fifth years, and an excange student program had been set up for fifth years at Hogwarts. Hermione was going for the Gryfindor Tower. She wasn't nervous at all, which drove Ron mad! "There will be muggers and robbers and murders and serial killers! Please stay!" he was begging with her now. 

"Ron, think about this. Calm down. I'm not going to die. And I am definatly not staying! This is going to be a great learning experience. I'm sure you will like the new girl. Now, I have to get going, since my plane was just called," she said as she tore Ron away from her ankles and said," Now, Harry, no more adventures. Ron, no more adventures. And both of you, WRITE!!! I'll send you tons of owls and New York things." 

"New York is full of murders! Cons! Lying thieves!" Ron ranted on. 

Hermione hugged both of them and then smiled. "Now, be glad. Draco is the kid they are sending from Slytherin. So you won't have to worry about him." 

She turned and went down the entrance to the plane. Harry and Ron waved and then she turned and boarded the plane. 

Harry and Ron walked over to the cafe where Mr. Weasley was waiting for them. Harry was staying with the Weasley's for the last days of his vacation. He was having a much better time with the Dursleys, since Petuina and Vernon had divorced! Aunt Petunia was nice to him since Vernon totally diapproved. Dudley was also being nice, and Harry had promised to send him lots of Chocalate Frogs. 

They drove to the Weasley's house, where they slept, waiting for tommorow. 

The train station was crowded as usual. They boarded the plain and sat down. A girl walked in right behind them and sat in their car. "I'm Lei Littock. I am the exchange student from Australia. Who are you guys?" she asked. 

Harry smiled and said, "Well, I'm Harry Potter and he's Ron Weasley." 

Ron snorted, "I don't like New Yorkers." 

"Nice to meet you, Harry. Why don't you like New Yorkers? And by the way, i'm Australian" she asked Ron. 

"They stole Hermione!!!!!!!!" he screamed. 

"Oh, I see. Is she your girlfriend?" Lei asked. 

"Yes, she is my girlfriend. I hate New York!!" Ron shouted. He leaned agaist the window. Lei and Harry moved to the oppisite side of the train. 

"Please ignore Ron. He has a large emotional attachment to Hermione, and he will calm down in a little bit." Harry said. 

"Oh, thats okay. Tell me about Hogwarts," she said. 

"Well, we have four dorms or groups:Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Grifindor. I'm a Gryfindor. We go to school in a castle, and we have a bunch of professors and teachers. Dumbledo-" He said until he was cut off. 

"I know about the teachers and Dumbledoore. Tell me about the students." 

"Well, our dorm has lots of students. The girls our age are Lavender Brown, Parviti, and Hermione. You might like Ginny, who is a year younger. The boys are Dean, Seamus and Neville. Neville is a little stupid. Dean can do anyones signature. He is very good with a quill and he loves soccor. Seamus is a laugh riot. 

"I can't wait to meet everyone. Can you fly far yet? I got here on my broomstick," Lei said. 

"I haven't tried to fly that far yet. I am a quidditch player, thought. What type of broom do you have?" Harry said, proudly stressing on his quidditch talent. 

"It is a Dandy213. You probably don't have them here yet, since they were invented in Australia," Lei said, ignoring the quidditch part. 

"A Dandy213?!? Really?!?! We don't have them here yet and those brooms are the best! Mine is a Firebolt. That's nothing to a Dandy213, though!" Harry said in shock. 

"Well, Harry, we will have to test our skills together when we get there. Let me tell you about my school now. It has two dorms, Jester and Warlich. Jester is mine, and it is the only one to get into if you actually want a wizarding education. Warlich has the dummys in it. Both dorms have two divisions, Hesler and Nether. I am a Hesler. We have school in a haunted library. It's a very old building, and has many magical additions. All of the classes are in it, and the greenhouse is right in the middle. We also have owls. I have a very small Miniature Speckled Owl. She is nice and can fit in my pocket. I also have a cat, Higledig. She is named after a very smart American witch," Lei said. 

"Well, now we have that covered!" Harry said. He was beginning to like Lei more and more. Then Ginny came in. 

"Harry, you promised you'de meet me so we could go over my homework!" she said. Ginny wasn't his girlfriend, but she thought she was. 

"I never promised that. Meet Lei. Lei, this is Ron's sister, Ginny," Harry sighed. 

"Oh, well, I'll let you talk. See you later, Harry," she said. 

Lei. Harry shared some small talk with her before she fell asleep. Harry really, really liked her. She was so easy to talk to! 

They got off the train at Hogwarts, where they watched the sorting. Then Dumbledoore made an announcement. " I would like to introduce to you our four exchange students from the wizard school in Australia. Lei Dially is a 7th year who will be staying in Gryfindoor. Fletch Donohue is a 5th year who will be staying in Slytherin. George Teach is a 5th year who will be staying in Hufflepuff. Sara McKinnley is a 5th year who will be staying in Ravenclaw. I'm sure you will welcome them! Well, dig in, you meatheads!" 

Everyone laughed as they began to serve themselves. Harry soon retreated with Ron, who was finally acting courteous and had apologized to Lei. 

Harry sat in the Gryfindoor common room until Shane, the new Percy, came up and yelled at them to leave and go to bed. Harry smiled and waved to Lei, who waved back before he went into his dorm. A few hours later he woke up to the sounds of crying. He put on his robe and went into the common room where Lei sat in a chair. She was crying very pityfully. 

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked. he wasn't used to crying females. 

"Of course something is wrong!" Lei said, sobbing. 

"Will you tell me what it is?" Harry asked. 

"Hhhheeee, heee doesn't like me anymore!" Lei cried. Harry jumped back a few feet. 

"Who doesn't like you?" Harry asked, praying it was just Ron, acting like a moron. 

"Fletch! He says he likes Pansey more!" Lei said, grabbing another tissue. 

"Pansey?? Is he blind?" Harry said, wrinkling his nose. 

"Nooooo," Lei sobbed somemore. 

Dean walked in. "Would you mind being quiet?I'm trying to do all the homework I forgot about!" Dean said. 

"Soooorrrryy," Lei said, still sobbing. 

"Oh, calm down. I'm sure he isn't worth it," Harry said as Dean walked away. 

"But Lavender and Parviti don't like me eighter!" Lei said, crying as quietly as she possibaly could. 

"Okay, then just sleep out here tonight," Harry said. 

"In here???" Lei said, looking at him as if he had lost his mind. 

"Yes, in here. Let me get you a blanket and then you can calm down," Harry said. He came back a minute later with a blanket and a pillow. 

"Thank you, Harry," Lei said, puting the pillow behind her as she slunk ito the chair. 

"Goodnight, Lei," Harry said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

Harry woke up the next morning and walked into the common room. Lei was sitting there, smiling at him. "I slept very well. Lavender came out and yelled at me this morning. She said I made her look bad." 

"I don't think you could do that," Harry said. "Whatever. I need to get ready for breakfast. See you, Harry," she said. She seemed as if she had forgotten last nights kiss. 

Harry got ready for school and went down to the breakfast room. Hedwig flew in and dropped his mail, very close to going into his cereal bowl. "A letter from Hermione, a letter from Sirius, and a letter from the Dursleys. This should be intresting," he said as he opened the letters. He read Hermione's first: 

Dear Harry, 

I have been so busy and classes just started yesterday1 i have made lots of new friends. How's Ron holding up? I miss all of you. Well, I better go. Have a very good first day! 

Love, Hermione. 

The next letter, the one from Sirius, was a little more intresting. 

Dear Harry, 

Hedwig showed up and I thought I better say hi. How are you doing? I hope all is well, and I think I might be free soon! Some man told the Ministry that he saw Pettigrew pull out his wand. I hope, pray, that he will be able to set me free. Well, I have to get some sleep. I'm not telling you where I am. It isn't in the country, though. 

~Sirius 

Then Harry opened the letter from the Dursleys. 

Dear Harry, 

Thank you for the candy! Hedliwig or whatever her name is showed up this morning with some candy. She also brought a dead mouse for Mr. Dursely, the big jerk. 

Have a good day! 

~Aunt Petina and Dudley 

More soon!I promise! 


End file.
